


In Distress

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, First Kiss, Hot Tub Sex, Masturbation, NSFW, New Earth (Star Trek), Orgasm, Smut, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Being the only two people on a planet for the rest of their lives may be a little distressing. But the Captain and Commander found a way to release their frustrations.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Story with that Picture [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012)sent me this picture so naturally I had to pic it up the challenge. 
> 
> [[M] What Happens on New Earth...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397/chapters/59600020)
> 
> Much thanks goes to [The_Elephant_in_the_pride_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade) she seriously made this a 1000 times better with her suggestions.

=/\=

"Chakotay are you there?"

"No, I left an hour ago," he called back playfully.

"I had a thought…" Kathryn pressed the back of her hand to her lips. It was completely without intention but the pressure reminded her of what she hadn't had in nearly two years, a simple kiss. 

Now that she and Chakotay were stuck on this planet for the rest of their lives, she might never press her lips to another human again. _'God, when was the last time I was kissed?'_ she thought, soaking in the heat of the bathtub Chakotay had built for her. Her last encounter with Mark face-to-face was a week before deployment to the Badlands, and their farewell to each other was a mere peck on the lips. But how could she have known it was to be her last? The kiss lacked heat, it lacked desire, it lacked any passion a couple soon to be married ought to have had. It was simple, it was respectful, it was the way she had always kissed Mark. Then again, Mark was not an overly passionate man, it was his demure nature that attracted Kathryn to him in the first place. He was a philosopher, a civilian, a safe bet. A sensible partner after the tragic death of her previous fiancé in a horrific shuttle crash, the likes of which sent her into crippling depression as she grieved for him and her father. 

When Mark stepped back into her life, she thought for sure she'd never have to worry about losing him. But she did lose him, to the other end of the galaxy and she will never see again. It would seem that her _sure thing_ was now a thing of the past. She was going to grow old alone here on New Earth with only her first officer for company for the rest of her life. 

Chatokay, the Maquis captain turned XO in hopes of returning home. Chakotay, a man who did everything with great care and passion. Chakotay, a man who had been nothing but supportive of her finding a cure. Chakotay, a man who had turned their little settlement into a home. Chakotay, a man who was probably at this moment creating something new to brighten their home with or building a tool Kathryn never even knew she needed. 

Chakotay, a man who was good with his hands. 

His hands had the strength to build great things like this bathtub, but were also gentle enough to create intricate pieces of art with delicate sand. Chakotay was a boxer, a fighter. His hands could either create or destroy whatever they touched. Kathryn's mind wandered and soon she was curious what his hands could do given more _intimate_ tasks. Tasks that she herself had neglected as retribution for damning every single member of her crew to a life away from their homes and loved ones. 

But her circumstances were different now. Voyager was well on its way home, while she and Chakotay were left to spend the rest of their days on this New Earth. That is, until she found a cure or they both died of old age. It was going to be a long frustrating life if she continued to deny herself pleasure. Hadn't she played the martyr long enough? 

Slowly, Kathryn’s hand submerged beneath the water finding its way between her legs. _“This is not a reward. It is just to relax, to focus,”_ she told herself, her finger gliding over her belly. Her neglected sex had her taking in sharp inhale from the faintest touch. When her hand grazed her clit again, her eyes rolled and her head slumped to the side and her worries melted away into the water. 

"Kathryn?" Chakotay's concerned voice jolted her back from her thoughts. 

"Oh...uh," her hand made a hasty retreat. "I was just saying I might be able to learn something about the - uh - biomolecular evolution of this planet's ecosystem," she called back. She could not believe she had forgotten she was talking to him before she tried to pleasure herself. Kathryn wanted to kick herself for being so foolish. She exhaled in frustration as she noticed a rustling in the bushes. 

“Can’t hurt to give it a try,” Chakotay called back. 

Kathryn watched the trees at the edge of the clearing of their small homestead and caught a glimpse of fur at the base of the nearest tree. She gasped as a pair of glowing green eyes stared at her. “Chakotay,” she shouted. 

“What?” 

“Someone is in the woods,” she cried, throwing herself against the tub, her towel was just out of reach. 

Chakotay was outside in a flash, phaser in hand, and running over to her. “Over there,” she pointed upward from the water. Chakotay shined his wrist light in the direction she indicated and what they found, sitting on a low tree branch, was an alien primate of sorts. Before either could get a good look at the creature, it ran off, leaving the pair in dumbfounded awe. 

“Maybe he’ll come back,” Kathryn sighed. 

“Looking for a pet?” Chakotay teased, lowering the phaser and turning to Kathryn. She was still seated in the steaming water, her purple towel lying on a rock nearby. In his haste to come to her aid, he had stumbled onto a gut tightening image of Kathryn in the water. Her bosom bobbed above the waterline in the pale moonlight. He could see her nipples at the cusp of breaking the surface. They were hard. Tendrils of wet hair clung to her breasts and shoulders, and her fair skin glowed in the light. Chakotay had to duck his head to hide his desire as he bit his lower lip and tugged on his ear. 

“No, just a clue,” she chuckled, before noticing Chakotay's uneasiness. 

“Well, if you will excuse me,” he said, turning back to the cabin to make a hasty retreat. He would need some privacy to fully examine this image of her now branded on his mind.

Chakotay marched into the shelter, tossing the hand weapon onto the shelf with more force than was necessary. Clearly his frustration had not been worn down with all the extra manual labor he had been putting in around the house. Sure, he was single-handedly trying to build a home, a life, out of this plain grey box. But his physical exhaustion did not stop his breathing from turning heavy as a growing erection quickly took the helm of his thoughts. 

_‘Fuck she is beautiful,'_ he thought pacing the room to calm himself. When was the last time he had been with a woman? There was Seska, but even then their physical relationship ended long before the Val Jean was destroyed and they all came aboard Voyager. Two years and counting, and now with their current situation, he might remain celibatethe rest of his life. 

Kathryn was a beautiful woman, he had thought so from the moment they met. Not that he ever stood a chance with her fiancé at home and him being conscripted into the role as executive officer. However, neither of those facts ever stopped his imagination. Chakotay snaked a hand into his pants, gripping his length and tugged to relieve some pressure. His other hand fumbled with the clasp and zipper to give him room to work. He was sure he would not have the time to properly sate his lust. Kathryn was a very beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman, but she could return at any moment. He groaned as he fisted himself firmly, his free hand pressed flat against the wall of the shelter. The more he tried to work himself down, the harder he became thinking about her. He jerked his hand faster along his length. There was only one way to calm himself now, to finish quickly then discard the evidence. 

Just when Chakotay was about to end his suffering another noise sounded outside. Chakotay paused, cursing as he released his throbbing erection. He tucked himself as best he could into his trousers then went out to check to see if the monkey had returned. 

In the cool night air, Chakotay scanned the clearing . He spotted Kathryn still in the tub quietly calling his name. He slowly crept his way to her, looking out for the animal. Kathryn was breathing heavily, her head slumped to one side. Whatever had her attention, she was not in distress from anything in the woods. Kathryn called his name again, a bit louder but higher pitched, more as a plea than trying to actually get his attention inside the shelter. It was then that Chakotay stilled, realizing that her gentle calls for him were in fact tiny moans. Kathryn Janeway was moaning _his_ name. 

Chaktoay’s heart pounded in his ears, the way the syllables passed her lips hardened his cock beyond what he ever thought possible. Kathryn was touching herself while thinking of _him_. Her display was intoxicating, a total invasion of her privacy, but a dream brought to life before his very eyes. His head said he shouldn’t continue to watch her as she carried on, but his heart wanted very much to stay. 

His head wondered if he should interrupt her or if he should walk back inside to take care of his own needs. His heart wondered if he should join her or at least watch her through to the end.

It was going to be a long, frustrating life if they kept to the professional distance they were accustomed to, especially knowing that Kathryn thought of him in that way. Kathryn would never impose her desires on a subordinate, Starfleet protocol ran too deep in her blood for that; but given the evidence before Chakotay, Kathryn needed to come. She was in distress, he too was in distress. What kind of first officer would he be if he did not aid his captain in her time of need for the betterment of all? 

Chakotay tugged on his ear, his heart pounding as he drew in close. He could hear the water lapping at the edges of the tub from her splashing. Her breath was beginning to quicken. Chakotay couldn’t tell how close Kathryn was from behind, but her pitiful whimpers told him it wasn't going well. She needed a release, and he needed to be a part of it.

Chakotay crouched next to the bath, the oils she used giving off the scent of roses. He studied her damp neck as it rolled from side to side along the pillow she had added for comfort. “Kathryn, is there anything I can help you with?” he asked, sliding a hand onto her shoulder. 

Kathryn gasped nearly as loudly as when the primate had appeared. Her head jerked upright, heat instantly filled her cheeks, and she stilled any movement below the surface of the water. She did not dare turn to look at him. She had been caught and they both knew it. “I-I’m sorry to-” she began to explain but paused when Chakotay’s hand massaged little circles in her neck before advancing elsewhere. She felt his hand travel from her shoulder down her arm and into the water, his fingers using her limb as a path to find her center. 

“We are both adults, Kathryn, we both have needs” he whispered in her ear as he bent forwards. “Let me give you a hand with yours.” 

"This isn't a good-" her words replaced with a deep moan sounding through the air when he reached her folds. Her body arched out of the water from his brief touch and her nipples puckered painfully in the cool air. Water splashed over the edges of the tub, sizzling instantly to steam on the hot rocks that lined the bath. 

“You sure about that?” he chuckled. He swirled his fingers all around her clit, this time causing Kathryn to hiss.

“We...shouldn’t-” she gave an unconvincing protest.

“Yes we should Kathryn. There is no one but us on the planet. No one will ever know,” he said, dipping a finger inside, his thumb pressing against her clit. He skirted the tub for a better angle for his wrist, but still remained out of Kathryn’s sightline. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered, “let me feel you come in my hand.”

Kathryn’s hand gripped the side of the tub, the other came up to wrap around his neck. Her breathing hitched as his thumb began to circle her bundle of nerves, bringing her higher in that one moment than she had reached all evening. Chakotay smiled to himself when he felt Kathryn move her hips in the water against him. Her climate was close, and he was going to be a part of it. 

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered, the climax she had been searching for was now in sight. All she had to do was let go, fall over the edge, and let the abyss consume her. She tilted her head, her neck resting on the edge of the tub. Two years since her last kiss, even longer since her last fuck, but this wasn’t right, she did not deseve such pleasure.

Chakotay kissed her exposed neck and jaw, nibbling the skin and working his hand faster to send her over the edge. His other hand dipped into the water to take the weight of her breast, massaging the flesh and rolling the taut nipple. Chakotay could sense Kathryn holding back, her hips stopped moving and her hand in his hair started pulling. But subtle signals weren’t going to be good enough, he wanted her to come, he needed to make her collapse. If she wanted him to stop, then she would have to make it an order. 

“It must be painful for you to deny yourself,” Chakotay’s dark voice returned to her ear. “Just let go Kathryn.”

“Cha-ko, I-I can’t-” she cried, the tightening in her belly becoming too much. 

“Yes you can,” he growled, his thumb worked quicker circles at her center. “Give yourself over to me. Give me your kisses, give me your tears, give me your cries of pain and pleasure. I want to have all of you, but you have to give it to me, Kathryn.” 

Whimpered cries escaped her, her center was like a warp core waiting for the ignition to combust. It didn’t matter what her mind said, her body was in control now. "Kathryn, come for me," he said before biting down on her neck, which sparked the cascade of chain reactions deep within her, flowing from her center. Her inner walls clamped down on Chakotay’s fingers, her legs and stomach clenched, and her voice screamed through the still, starry night. Spots formed at the edges of her vision, and Chakotay’s hand rode the crashing waves of her orgasm. 

Kathryn jerked in the water like a struggling fish, her aftershocks sparking nearly as intense as her orgasm. But Chakotay’s hand never left her center, every clench, every buck, every muscle tightening at her core he felt with great pleasure. When her orgasm finally settled, Kathryn craned her neck to look up at Chakotay for the first time since he joined her. His eyes were dark and his lips pulled up into a mischievous smile, dimples sported on either side. He pulled his hands from the water and cupped the sides of her face. “Cha-ko-tay,” she whispered, a tear escaping her eye. 

“Kathryn?”

“Kiss me,” she breathed, aching for this simple act. It felt like a foolish desire after what had just transpired, but what she wanted more than anything was to be kissed. Chakotay’s smile widened as he leaned forward placing his lips finally on Kathryn’s. Though their heads were angled oddly their lips matched perfectly. His kiss was more than a peck on the lips, it was a kiss to set the world on fire; it was heated, it held passion, and it felt right.

Kathryn parted for breath and Chakotay wasted no time advancing his tongue into her mouth past her teeth and inviting her tongue to dance. This was a kiss worth dying for. This was a kiss worthy of lasting her another two years. But now that she had found it, she wasn't going to let it go so easy. Her longing for a simple kiss had brought a deeper understanding of how the rest of her life was going to look like on New Earth.

"Chakotay," she said, reluctantly pulling away from his lips, and giving him a lopsided smile. 

"Kathryn?" He smiled again, as wide as she had ever seen it. 

Kathryn turned in the water to face him and started unbuttoning his shirt. The front of his clothes darkened from her wet fingers frantically working the buttons open. Chakotay stood so she could reach the ones at the bottom and watched with delight as Kathryn then started to unfasten his pants. She tugged at the fabric while he removed his shirt, managing to pull his pants to his knees before Chakotay took over pushing his box with his pants, all the way free. 

Straightening himself his erection stood hard and thick at attention. Kathryn sat back in the water studying him in the moonlight. His muscles were toned from his hard physical labor around the shelter, the hints of silver in his hair more noticeable but handsome. The shadows in his cut features made him all the more impressive. Chakotay stood like a statute of an Olympic God cast in bronze, a symbol of perfect male physique 

“And how can I take care of your needs?” she finally asked. Her eyes locked with his as he considered her inquiry. 

Without a word, Chakotay stepped forward and eased himself into the bathtub. Settling into the water and causing it to overflow and once again creating a wall of steam around them. He leaned against the back of the angled tub and placed his arms on either side of the rim. Chakotay then carefully stretched out his legs so that they ran in between Kathryn’s thighs. The two of them fit perfectly in the tub together. A sign from the universe or a design choice made by its creator. 

Kathryn walked on her knees through the water to him, pinning his erection against her clit and his stomach. She swallowed his groan with her kisses as she rubbed her body along his length. Chakotay’s hands fell into the water, grabbing and squeezing her ass as she moved. Kathryn rose up. In a swift move she angled her hips and sank down onto Chakotay’s shaft. Chakotay’s grip tightened on her flesh and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Their voices created a duet of moaning pleasure as they finally joined. They both stilled from the sudden intimacy. Kathryn savored the sensation of her walls expanding to fit such a large man while Chakotay delighted in the feel of her tight heat cocooning him.

Two years had been too long. If either knew that their coming together would feel like this, they never would have waited. 

“You feel amazing, Kathryn,” he finally spoke in awe.

“You do too,” she breathed. Kathryn wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers playing with his growing hair. Soon she began to move a little up and down, inching to and fro, easing them both into the sensation. 

Chakotay's hands travelled to her waist helping her up higher before she sank down on him in the water. The long, deep strokes had Kathryn moaning, which spurred his desire to thrust up into her but the water made it hard to gain any traction. Chakotay tried to plant his feet at the other end of the tub, but the surface was too slippery to be effective. He would have to fix that tomorrow.

“Damn it,” he barked, as his footing slipped yet again. He was growing frustrated not being able to match Kathryn’s strokes. 

Kathryn smiled at him, kissing his neck as she moved. "Relax, let me take care of you for once," she said before slipping his earlobe between her teeth. 

"I need more of you," he groaned, still trying to thrust up into her as she fell. 

"Don't worry. We have the rest of our lives to fuck," she said. Clenching him and rolling her body as she rose then paused, starting at him with steely blue eyes. "Unless this is a one time thing for you?" 

Chakotay sat forward taking a nipple between his teeth, running circles around the peak with his tongue. "Never," he said while moving to the next. Kathryn arched her back pressing herself into him, the sensation sending a fresh wave of arousal directly to her center. 

"Never?" she questioned, sinking down into him. 

Chakotay released her breast then gazed into her heavy lid eyes. "Never do I ever want to come without you being a part of it. I plan to make love to you every day you let me for the rest of our lives, which will be a very long time… at least I hope so," he smiled, bringing a hand up out of the water to cup her cheek. 

Kathryn nuzzled into his touch, but still churning the water with her body. “It’s like you said, we are adults and we have needs. After tonight I don’t plan on handling my own needs anymore.” 

“You’ll just have to delegate your needs to me. I’ll show you I can handle them quite…” he grazes his thumb across her nipple “capably.” She leaned in and kissed Chakotay once more, sliding her tongue against his. 

“Let’s take this inside,” Chakotay murmured. He very much wanted to get her against a hard surface.

“Not yet,” she purred, continuing to ride him in the water. “First I need to make you come.”

“That might be a while if we stay in the water,” he said, running his hands up and down her back and trying to buck up to meet her with little success. 

“I am in no rush,” she purred as she circled her hips. “The rest of our lives is going to be a very long time. No sense in rushing a good thing."

Despite Kathryn's reassurance, Chakotay was growing frustrated. Kathryn could tell, even without his grunts, it was a trait left over from being a captain for years. So she did what any good captain would do, acted to best resolve her first officer of his distress. "Chakotay, I promise I can get you there," she said, her voice raspy with amusement. Kathryn reached behind her, dipped into the water, then began massaging his balls. 

Chakotay groaned as he saw stars. Building a life on New Earth was going to be distressing enough, but knowing how good it felt to be inside Kathryn, the rest of his life did not feel nearly long enough.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by! Comments and kudos keep me writing, please let me know what you think.


End file.
